


i'll breathe again

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini songfic collection [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nini-Centric, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: left heartbroken by the boy she'll forever love(inspired by sara bareilles's i'll breathe again)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini songfic collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	i'll breathe again

**Author's Note:**

> a little sad songfic for you all, this has been written for a while and just completely forgot about it lol

She remembers the day he left like it was yesterday. She was standing on the porch, arms crossed over her chest and a stone cold expression graced on her face, watching him pack up his car, box after box, bag after bag. He didn’t even dare to turn and look back to the girl he was leaving behind. She remembers thinking he was heartless, like he didn’t care that he was leaving, that he was leaving their life behind, their relationship, their love.

Did he have no regrets? Was she not enough for him to stay? Did the time they spent together mean nothing to him?

She watches him carefully as he gets into the driver’s seat, silently begging him to turn back around to look at her, to realize that he was making a mistake, that if he really loved her he would stay. He pulls out of the driveway without another word or glance back to the brunette girl standing on the porch.

It’s been a week since then. In that week, she would walk around their - her house, like nothing has changed. Like he was on some business trip and was going to be returning any day.

There were a few spots in the house she didn’t dare to look at. She couldn’t make herself sit in the living room, reminded that his favourite blanket no longer laid across the back of the couch. Or his prized skateboarding trophy wasn’t displayed next to her talent show one. Or his degree wasn’t hung right next to hers.

At night, she never ventured onto his side of the bed, always sticking to the left hoping one night he was going to slip in behind her and hug her once more. Begging to take him back, apologizing for having left in the first place and kissed her like his life depended on it.

His night stand was completely empty. Except for the silver ring that sat inside the empty drawer. She threw it at him the night before he left, so angered that he was quitting, he was leaving her behind to do whatever the hell he decided was worth more than her.

She knew it was there, a fucking reminder that he was gone. He had told her the day he was leaving he wanted her to keep it, that he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to pawn it off to gain some of the money back, uttering it just didn’t seem right.

But, if pawning off a ring that symbolized their love didn’t seem right, then why did he leave?

The second he pulled out of their driveway - her driveway, he took all the oxygen out of her. She felt like she was watching someone go through their day-to-day life. Watching herself go to work, then heading straight back home to eat at an empty table and tuck herself into an empty bed. It was like she was there, but not there.

A handful of her friends had reached out, but she insisted she was fine. When in fact, the second he had left he took her heart along with him. It was shattered to pieces, but maybe one day he’ll figure out how to glue it back together and return it to her.

The day she had broke was the day of their anniversary.

It’s been two months since he left. They were supposed to be going on seven years this year. It would’ve been seven years of love, with only eight more months until they were married. And, suddenly, that has all changed.

She hates that she wonders what he’s doing. Where he is, if he’s eaten, if he’s been sleeping. Because god knows she hasn’t. She wonders if he’s found someone else, she wonders if he’ll ever come back to her. She wonders if he thinks about her, just as much as she thinks about him.

Surely, he doesn’t.

It was the first time Nini had sat on his side of the bed. She stared at the wall where their pictures used to hang. He had taken a few, leaving some behind for her, while she had waited an entire month before even finding the willpower to take them down storing them in a box at the back of her closet. Along with everything else that reminded her of him, whether they be momentums or things he had forgotten, she figured out of sight, out of mind - which was far from the truth.

As she stared at the blank wall, thinking about everything that they’ve been through. Thinking about the life they would’ve had together, the children they would’ve raised, the places they would’ve seen.

Something in her today wills herself to open the drawer that’s been kept shut the last two months. Gently picking up the box, opening up to see the beautiful silver ring that she had worn on her finger for six months, incredibly excited for their special day.

If only she had known that day would never come.

And for the first time since he left, she let her tears flow down her face. In regret, in pain, in love. Wondering what she could’ve done different, wondering what she needed to say to beg him to stay. If there was anything that she could do to get him to change his mind, to prove to him that she was worth staying for, that she loves him with everything she had and maybe that could be enough.

Letting all the emotions she’s been bottling up the last two months out of her. Everything just starts to flood through her mind, and releases back out in tears and loud sobs. Her small frame shaking from her never-ending sobs, her vision blurring as the tears took over her sight. Snapping the box shut and putting it back in the drawer, unable to continue to stare at the accessory without feeling even more pain course through her. 

She just hopes someday, she’ll breathe again.

Pulling herself out of her bed, needing to get out of that house. Needing to be anywhere but in the one place that reminded her that he no longer loved her, no longer needed her, no longer wanted her. Tears still stream down her face as she thinks about him, their relationship, their life, just about everything. Letting herself catch up on the last two months, wondering how she was even able to keep this all in. 

Hiccupping sobs came out of her as she leaves her house, locking it up making her way to her car, when suddenly - she sees him.

A hand full of pink tulips, her favourite flower, a shocked look on his face but still manages to say barely above a whisper, “Happy Anniversary, darling.” 

_She’ll breathe again._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed, even if it was on the sadder side today
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky, i'll try to be more active on there lmao
> 
> hope you are all doing well and staying safe! sending all my love  
> xx


End file.
